


Breakdown

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac is home alone when something happens to trigger a panic attack. Theo finds him later and does his best to calm him down and remind him he's safe.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Cal and Amanda who are responsible for this happening in the first place. And for Elie who finally gave me the push I needed to finish it.

Sometimes Isaac really hates his apartment. It’s not bad for the price, especially since it’s one of the lofts Derek has renovated. Hell, he and Theo barely pay anything at all to live here. Which would be perfect. Except from time to time things just break or don’t work. Isaac always does his best to deal, not wanting to bother Derek with the hassle of it when he’s so kindly letting them stay here for next to nothing.

Still, Derek usually shows up at some point, rolling his eyes and telling Isaac he should have just come to him to begin with. Isaac knows Theo tells Derek, probably tired of dealing with whatever thing needs fixing and deciding to take matters into his own hands if Isaac won’t.

The thing is, it’s always little things. Things that he can handle fine. Except this time it’s not. Isaac is in the bathroom, just getting out of the shower. He decides to open the door to let some more air into the room since the vent doesn’t always do the job. Only the door doesn’t open. He thinks maybe he locked it but when he checks it’s unlocked. He tries again and again and again. The door won’t open. It’s stuck.

Isaac starts to panic, memories of being locked in the freezer, unable to get out, flashing through his mind. It’s been a long time since he thought about it. Now here it is, fresh in his mind. He’s stuck again. He’s home alone and there are no windows. He could die in here if he doesn’t find a way out. Isaac keeps pulling, shouting for help at this point, and hoping someone can hear him.

Isaac’s breathing heavy by now, his face shifted and his claws out. He starts banging on the door, watching as the wood shakes on its hinges but doesn’t budge. It does however start to crack. He loses it after that. He tears his claws into the wood, watching as it splinters under his fingers. He keep tearing and pulling at the wood until he’s able to kick it through.

Once there’s an opening Isaac runs out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the living room. He collapses on the floor, his shoulders shaking as he brings his head down between his knees and sobs.

Distantly he hears the front door open but it doesn’t register. His mind is still racing. He growls and scurries backwards when a hand lands on his shoulder. When he looks up he sees Theo there, his eyes clouded with concern, “Isaac? What happened?”

“Got trapped,” Isaac says, he looks down at his hands and balls them into fists, “I had to claw my way out.”

Isaac watches as Theo’s gaze drifts down the hall and his eyes widen. He looks back at Isaac, his face a little bit too understanding as he looks at him. “Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Theo tells him.

Isaac barely even nods. His eyes stay fixed on the wall in front of him. He feels cold but he’s not sure if he’s actually cold or if it’s just his body’s reaction to everything. He feels something warm on his shoulders, and looks down to see a blanket has been draped over him.

“Why?” Isaac asks, only able to get out the simple word.

“Isaac man, you’re naked,” Theo tells him. “And your hair is still wet. Your lips were starting to turn blue.”

Isaac nods, “Okay.”

Theo sighs and reaches out for Isaac’s hands. They sting a bit but it’s a far away ache. One he’s aware of but barely feels.

“You know, when I was 5 my parents built a treehouse for me and my sister in the backyard,” Theo tells him, continuing to do something to his hands. Isaac can’t focus on anything but his words, and how gentle his voice is. “Of course, at that time we were too young to go in it by ourselves. That didn’t stop me. I was stubborn. I went up there one day after school. My parents were inside and Tara and I were out back. I climbed up that ladder, determined that I would get inside. Except when I got to the stop and tried to pull myself up my foot slipped. I went falling backwards towards the ground. I’m lucky because all I did was break my arm. But my parents were furious. They took the ladder off the treehouse and I wasn’t allowed back up there for years. When I was it became the place I’d go with Scott and Stiles. The three of us would hang out up there and play games and talk. Or sometimes Tara and I would just go up there. We’d grab some blankets and pillows and sleep up there and watch the stars.”

“It sounds nice,” Isaac whispers.

“It was,” Theo says. “I miss looking at the stars like that.”

“We should do it,” Isaac says, glancing up at him. He’s feeling a little more calm now, at least enough to talk to Theo.

“Yeah?” Theo asks, his lips tilting up into a half smile.

“Yeah,” Isaac says, “I can’t remember the last time I really let myself look at the stars. It would be nice.”

“That sounds like something you’d do on a date,” Theo says. “Maybe you…”

“I know,” Isaac says, cutting him off. He doesn’t know what makes him do it. He’s just had a meltdown and not even 5 minutes later he’s saying he wants to date Theo. Not that the thought is anything sudden. He’s known for a while that he’s fallen for his roommate. “I know what it sounds like. And I want that, with you.”

Theo’s eyes move across his face before Theo gives him a full smile, “Okay then. We’ll have some romantic date under the stars.”

“You don’t have to be a dick about it,” Isaac mutters, attempting to pull his hands away from Theo. “If you don’t want this…”

Theo holds on, his thumb grazing softly across the skin of Isaac’s knuckles as he looks at him seriously, “I want it Isaac, I do. But I’d feel a lot better about it if we discussed this later. When I know you’re not still reeling from whatever happened. Which I do hope you’ll tell me about.”

Isaac looks down at where his hand is resting in Theo’s. He doesn’t exactly want to talk about it but he needs to. Theo’s already seen the door, he knows just how bad Isaac lost it. He knows Theo would never push him to talk about it though. In fact, he’s done a pretty good job of trying to keep him calm and focused on something else. He’d probably think nothing of it if Isaac just decided he didn’t want to talk about it. Which is what makes him want to tell Theo.

“The door got stuck,” Isaac whispers, “I tried to get it open and it wouldn’t budge. And I just kept thinking back to the freezer and my Dad and I started to freak out, thinking I was trapped. All I knew was that I had to get out of there by any means necessary. I’m sorry about the door.”

“I don’t give a damn about the door,” Theo tells him, “I care about you. I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you. You’re really brave. You know that, right?”

Isaac snorts, moving his gaze back up to Theo’s. “Oh yeah sure. I’m so brave that I decimated the door because I was so afraid of being locked in the bathroom, despite knowing you were on your way home.”

“I’m not just talking about that,” Theo says, “You’ve been through so much, more than anyone should ever have to go through, but you’re still here. You’re still standing. You kept going and living. You didn’t let it break you. You’re one of the bravest, most amazing people I know Isaac Lahey.”

Isaac kisses him. It’s just a quick brush of lips before he’s pulling back, his eyes searching Theo’s face. Theo stares at him for a moment before leaning in and capturing Isaac’s lips in another, deeper kiss as his hand comes up to tangle in Isaac’s hair. Isaac keeps kissing him, letting the feeling of Theo’s lips and tongue and teeth and hands ground him wherever they’re touching him. He’s barely aware of the blanket falling off his shoulders. All he can focus on is Theo.

When Isaac attempts to crawl into Theo’s lap, he puts his hands on Isaac’s shoulders, stopping him. Isaac whines, chasing his lips when Theo pulls back. Theo just smiles gently and brushes his fingers through Isaac’s curls, “As much as I want to keep kissing you I think we should slow down.”

“Don’t you want me?” Isaac asks.

Isaac can tell how hard Theo is fighting to roll his eyes. Instead he settles for letting out an exasperated breath, “I just told you I wanted to keep kissing you. Of course I want you. But not tonight. Not like this. I’d just feel like I was taking advantage of you, and that’s not how I want to start this thing with you. I want to do it right. Which means,” he moves his hands and pulls the blanket back up around Isaac’s shoulders, “We need to keep you somewhat decent.”

As much as Isaac wants to argue and tell Theo he wouldn’t be taking advantage of him he can’t. It’s sweet in a way that Theo wants to look out for him and do this right. Then again, Theo has always been protective in his own way. Whether it’s standing close when he notices Isaac is tense about something, or the time he got between Isaac and his uncle when the man had come to town demanding answers about Isaac’s Dad. Theo had quickly told him his brother had been an abusive asshole and if he knew what was good for him he’d stay away from Isaac.

Theo has always just been there. He’s become a constant in his life that Isaac never knew he needed. Someone he can count on to be there. Not because he feels like he has to be but just because he wants to be. Isaac has never had someone chose him like that before. He watches Theo now, seeing how his brow is furrowed as his fingers trace across the healing skin of Isaac’s hand.

“I love you,” Isaac says, the words coming out a little breathless.

Theo’s head snaps up and he meets Isaac’s gaze with wide eyes, “Isaac…”

Isaac shakes his head and lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, “No. Don’t. I know you’re going to say something about me not being in the right state of mind or whatever. But my head has never been clearer. Especially not about this. I love you, Theo. You’re a snarky asshole, sure. But you’re also one of the most caring, protective people I have ever met. You’d do anything for the people you care about. I’ve seen that. And I know you think that after everything you might not deserve this but you’re wrong. You deserve to be happy Theo.”

Theo wipes at his eyes and shakes his head, “Leave it to you to spring this on me, you asshole.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow. “I tell you I love you and spill my heart to you and you call me an asshole?”

“Are you denying it?”

“Well no,” Isaac says. “Everyone knows I can be an asshole. But I think this is you avoiding the subject.”

Theo sighs. He sits down fully and pulls Isaac towards him until Isaac is in his lap and he has his face in his hands. The blanket falls again, pooling around Isaac’s waist but neither one pays any attention to it.

 “I’m not avoiding the subject,” Theo says, “I just needed some time to process. You just had to spring it on me. After I told you we should take things slow. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“You don’t have to say it back, you know?” Isaac tells him. He means it. He’d never want Theo to feel cornered into doing something, least of all by him. “If you’re not ready or don’t feel that way. I would never want to push you for something you don’t want Theo.”

“Didn’t we establish that I wanted you?”

“Wanting me and loving me are two completely different things,” Isaac mutters, keeping his gaze down. He knows that well enough by now.

He tries to pull back but Theo keeps a firm hold on his face, “Hey, look at me.” Theo’s thumbs stroke his cheeks and he smiles when Isaac meets his eyes. It’s soft and fond and his face is more open than Isaac remembers seeing it. “I love you too. And I’m not saying it because I feel like I have to. You can hear my heart Isaac. I mean it. But…”

Isaac feels his heart drop a little at that, “But what?”

“We’re still not doing anything tonight,” Theo tells him, “We’re going to eat this pizza I bought that is probably cold by now. And then we’re going to cuddle and go to sleep. And tomorrow, if you still feel the same way, we’re going to have a talk about all of this.”

“I will still feel this way tomorrow,” Isaac tells him.

Theo smiles, “I hope so. Because so will I.”

Theo kisses him, soft and sweet. Isaac can’t remember the last time he’d been kissed like this, if ever. Then he’s placing one last lingering kiss to Isaac’s lips before pulling back. “We should eat.”

Isaac nods and stands up, pulling the blanket more securely around his waist. He thinks about going to get dressed but then his stomach rumbles reminding him how hungry he is. Theo chuckles and gets to his feet when Isaac offers him a hand up. Then he laces their fingers together and leads Isaac into the kitchen where the pizza is waiting. He only drops his hand to get plates and pile some pizza on before sticking it in the microwave for a few seconds.

They eat their pizza and then head down the hall to Theo’s room where they curl up in his bed, after he forces Isaac into a pair of sweats. Isaac doesn’t mind since they’re Theo’s sweats and he loves the idea of being surround by his scent.

 Theo wraps his arms around Isaac from behind and tucks his face against his neck, every now and then rubbing his nose along the skin there. Isaac feels safe here, with Theo wrapped around him, reminding him that he’s cared for. In the morning he wakes Theo up with kisses across his face and murmured “I love you’s” which Theo is all too happy to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
